The best thing he lost
by Hinata Lovers
Summary: [Threeshot]She was the best thing that ever happened to him and he didn't knew it. And now it's to late.I don't own Naruto.Naruhina[onesided],Sasuhina. it was orignaly a oneshot but I decided to make more
1. Naruto's POV

_**The best ting that he lost**_

At that day he didn't thought of what it would mean to reject her. He only thought about Sakura back then. Even though she said it was ok, that they were going to continue to be friends, after that day she changed.

Even before that day she wasn't the shy stuttering girl he'd meet before. But she was still sweet, caring and innocent. She always had a smile on near him and was still a little pink when he came to near her. But he never thought the reason for all that was because she liked him. No one ever liked him and the only person who ever did had her heart broken by him. He could remember that day until now

_Flash back_

"_Hi Hinata-chan! What did you want to talk to me about?"_

"_Naruto-kun. I have something really important to tell you. I love you"_

"…"

"_Please say something" She said after he was silent for 5 minutes. He just couldn't believe it. _

"_Sorry Hinata, but I like Sakura-chan" _

"_Well…at l-least I to-told you" It felt like a kunai was poking him on the stomach when he heard her stuttering. "See you a-another time Naruto-kun" She ran past him hiding her head so that he couldn't see her crying._

_End of flash back_

Now it wastwo years after that day. He was 18, she was 17. They were both dating, not each other tough. He couldn't get how she turned out to be with that guy off all people. They were totally opposites. She was shy, beautiful, loving, sweet, and every good thing you can possibly imagine. And he was SASUKE-TEME!!! That fact alone to him was good enough to think why she was with him.

After the day she confessed to him, she and Sasuke got closer. The weird thing was that he was the one who initiated them being friends. He thought Sasuke hated girls. That he thought that they were annoying. When he asked him that hr answered:

"She's special. And thanks to you being a baka now I have a chance"

That disturbed him to no end. Sasuke thought she was special. Off course he knew Hinata was different from other girls but he never really thought about it. And now when he finally has his pink haired girlfriend he finds himself thinking about a blue haired girl.

A year after the confession to him she was dating Sasuke. And she seemed happier then ever and Sasuke also seemed happy. This was a surprise for him because he was never happy after he was dragged back to Konoha.

He wanted to be happy for them but something burned inside of him every time he saw them together. And one day he saw they kissing he realized. He loved her.

But now it was too late. She was over him and happy with someone else. Worse! Happy with his rival, his best friend. And now he was stuck in a relationship that he didn't wanted and being jealous of his best's friends. And now he realizes that he took the best thing in his life for granted. The best thing he ever had and now he lost it. And nothing he could do would bring her back.


	2. Sasuke's POV

I decided to make this a three shot!

The first one was Naruto's point of view. Now is Sasuke's and last but not least Hinata's

_**Sasuke's POV**_

He was fifteen when he came back to Konoha, actually dragged back by the dobe that was his best friend/rival. It wasn't a surprise for him when people looked at him as if he could detach their heads from their bodies. In reality he could, but he wouldn't. It would be to troublesome. He laughed at that, he was sounding like Shikamaru.

It was a surprise however when he meet her. Not actually meet because they knew each other from the academy, they just didn't talk to each other. He never bothered talking to anyone, especially girls. Oh how he wished he had talked to her before. When they meet for the first time after he came back she smiled at him, a warm smile that made him remember of his mother, and welcomed him back to the village. Something no one, just his teammates and Kakashi, had done. That day he spent the whole night trying to remember everything he knew about her.

She was a Hyuuga, which was obvious because of her eyes. She used to be really shy and stutter all the time, but that was gone. She used to have short hair, he liked it long better. And the fact that she welcomed him back showed that she was the forgiving type, and those people were always sweet and caring.

The only thing he couldn't remember though was her name. It bothered him all night that he couldn't remember it.

The next morning though he got to know it when his loud blond teammate shouted when he saw her near them. Yeah he got to know her name has Hinata, but he also got to know her infatuation towards his teammate, who was totally oblivious to it. He remembered now that before he had noticed her liking towards Naruto and she often fainted when he got too close, but now it seemed to have faded away. Or so he thought until the day he heard them talking.

_Flashback_

_He was hidden on the tree near them, not on purpose of course; he just didn't want anyone to bother him. In conclusion he heard their conversation._

"_Hi Hinata-chan! What did you want to talk to me about?"_

"_Naruto-kun. I have something really important to tell you. I love you"_

"…"

"_Please say something" She said after he was silent for 5 minute. By the look on Naruto's face he could see he wasn't believing it. _

"_Sorry Hinata, but I like Sakura-chan" _

"_Well…at l-least I to-told you" He felt like going down the tree and beating the hell out of his friend. She was stuttering; it wasn't a good sign "See you a-another time Naruto-kun"_

_She ran past him hiding her head so that he couldn't see her crying__. Naruto stayed there watching her go whit a guilty look on his face, but he didn't give him any attention. He went after Hinata; she went deeper in the forest the where near when she and Naruto were talking. After a long time running she fell on her knees and started sobbing, not making a sound though. He made his presence know some moments later by standing in front of her._

"_Did you like the show?" She asked bitterly; he didn't like it, that emotion didn't suit her._

"_You knew I was there." She only nodded. He sat next to her and they stayed silent for a long time before she spoke again._

""_I'm such a baka. Falling for him of all people. He's been obsessed with Sakura since the academy. Even though she only had eyes for you back then.__ I never got why they liked you though" She looked at him and smiled at his curious expression. Yes, he was curious why she didn't like him_

"_Ok, you are quite handsome, but so what?Oh my Good, sorry if I offended you Sasuke-san" He could see her confusion when he started laughing at her. "I'm glad I amuse you" She said smiling and almost laughing herself; of what he didn't know._

"_I didn't mean on laughing of you. It's just that you are the first one to say something right about me and apologize for it."_

"_So I didn't offend you?"_

"_I've heard worse thing. What you said was a compliment near then." They talked about nonsense's for a long time. He knew it was a way of her trying not to thing about what had happened._

_End of flashback_

It was after that that they started seeing each other. As friend of course, Hinata was still heart broken to start liking anybody. Every where they went he could see people looking them weirdly but he didn't care, he never cared and Hinata seemed oblivious to them. But the one how was most surprised to watch how much time and fun they had together was Naruto. He could see his friend getting jealous by the minute and it wasn't a surprised when he came to him one day.

"Sasuke, why are you spending so much time with Hinata-chan? Didn't you find girls annoying?"

"She's special. And thanks to you being a baka now I have a chance" He could see Naruto's eyes twitching by his response. That must have disturbed him. But he didn't care, despite the fact he was his best friend he was still mad at him for breaking Hinata's heart.

He had told him the truth though. Hinata is special. She was quiet, sweet, understanding, strong and beautiful. But that wasn't only why he thought she was special. Her ability to see people for what they really where was what made him love her. Yes he admitted; he loved the girl! The only problem was she didn't love him back.

It was ironic. Sasuke Uchiha was in love with someone but the girl didn't love him back. He never thought that would ever happen to him. But that only made him like her more.

It had been almost a year after they had become friends and it was his sixteenth birthday. He never really cared for his birthdays; he didn't have his family to celebrate with him and his teammates learned that he didn't like celebrating them.

That day Hinata came near him and told him to follow her.

"Why?"

"Just follow me. You'll see when we get there." So he did, he would never tell anyone but he was a curios person. But he didn't need to tell; she already knew that. It was a long time before they got to a forest.They went in and started what seemed like climbing.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see soon enough." And he did. Shortly she said that they here at a some high place he didn't even know existed that had a view of the entire village. The fact that it was sunset made the village seem beautiful.

"Wow." Sasuke said, he didn't mind showing his real thoughts whit her.

"Sasuke?" He was going to answer "yes?" but it got stuck on his throat. She was in front of him now, blocking the sunset and the light making her more beautiful than she already was; he didn't thought it was possible. She was looking straight at his eyes and had a expression that combined determination whit fear and she was getting closer; and before he knew it their lips were together. He responded almost immediately; it was a soft loving kiss, a perfect first kiss. When they parted she whispered to his ear.

"Happy birthday."

They had been together since that day, witch was a year ago he was now eighteen and she was seventeen. People still couldn't believe that the Uchiha Avenger and the Hyuuga Heiress were together and the one that was taking it hard was Naruto. Even though he now had Sakura he could see that his friend regretted greatly he had let Hinata go without a second thought to it.

But Sasuke didn't care. He was being selfish and he knew it but he had every right to be. Naruto had had his chance and he shot it out the window and brooked in the process. He had gladly caught it and put the pieces together. He was for the first time happy and was glad to see that his best friend wouldn't ruin it for him.

* * *

I didn't quite knew what to do at the ending but in general I like it

What did you think?


	3. Hinata's POV

And now we finally do Hinata's point of view of the story.

Hope you like it.

_**Hinata's POV**_

The years that Naruto had spent training and looking for Sasuke, she had spent trying to improve herself. Physically and mentally. Her stutter was gone, only when she was really nervous or trying to contain her real emotions that it came back. It took longer to stop her from fidgeting but she did it. Another thing that was hard to do was to stop hesitating when it came to fighting, but she did also. No one, not even her father, could think she was weak now. Even she was a little proud of herself.

But the moment she was proudest of herself was when Naruto came back bringing Sasuke. She was able to talk to him without fainting or stuttering and even gave Sasuke a true 'welcome back to the village' without fidgeting, which was really hard because he always made her nervous. She didn't blame him for leaving though, he had a goal and nothing would stand in his way and if he was back in the village it was because he wanted to be not because Naruto had dragged him back like he said if you asked why he was back.

But even though she had managed to change almost completely one thing remained the same. She still had a liking towards Naruto. She decided that after he came back to the village she would be his friend, not like she was before. A closer kind of friend. She was often seen whit Naruto and Sasuke who was always with the other one. She didn't mind though, she could be with Naruto. After a long time she knew that she just had to confess to him or she would go insane.

_Flashback_

_She had told him earlier that she needed to talk to him in private_

"_Hi Hinata-chan! What did you want to talk to me about?" _

'_Just do it Hinata! Just Say it!' She thought to herself_

"_Naruto-kun. I have something really important to tell you. I love you" 'I did it!'_

"…"

"_Please say something" She could see by his face that he wasn't believing._

"_Sorry Hinata, but I like Sakura-chan" _

"_Well…at l-least I to-told you" She could her the pieces of her heart falling on the ground "See you a-another time Naruto-kun"_

_She ran past him hiding her head so that he couldn't see her crying.__ She kind of wanted him to go after her but she knew by that it wasn't him that was following her. The person that was following her didn't made any sound while doing it but she recognized his chakra .She went deeper in the forest they where near when she and Naruto were talking. After a long time running she fell on her knees and started sobbing, not making a sound though. He appeared before her after a few moments._

"_Did you like the show?" She asked bitterly; she didn't care if she was being rude. For once in her life she just wanted to let all her emotions and thoughts out._

"_You knew I was there." She nodded in response, she didn't care if he was watching. She knew he wasn't going to tell anybody. He sat next to her and they stayed in silence for a long time before she decided to break it. _

"_I'm such a baka. Falling for him of all people. He's been obsessed with Sakura since the academy. Even though she only had eyes for you back then. I never got why they liked you though" She looked at him and smiled at his curious expression. Who knew Sasuke could be curious about something._

"_Ok, you are quite handsome, but so what? Oh my God, sorry if I offended you Sasuke-san" She could slap herself for apologizing but she refrained from doing that when she heard him laughing, something she never saw him do before "I'm glad I amuse you" She said smiling and almost laughing herself; of what she preferred not to ever tell him. He wouldn't like to know she was laughing at him._

"_I didn't mean on laughing of you. It's just that you are the first one to say something right about me and apologize for it."_

"_So I didn't offend you?" 'I just can't help it' _

"_I've heard worse thing. What you said was a compliment near then." They talked about nonsense's for a long time. She just wanted not to think about what had happened and Sasuke actually made that easier._

_It was quite late when they walked to the Hyuuga manor. Sasuke had insisted in walking her back. She never knew he could be so caring. _

_End of flashback_

After that they began to see each other. As friends and without Naruto of course, she was still heart broken to be near him. She could sense people talking and staring at them but she was already used to be talked about, but the things she usually heard was: 'Isn't that the Hyuuga heir? The one that they claim to be a failure?' but that was years ago now the rumors were quite different. She was never involved in rumors including her and a boy. It almost made her go back to blushing but she didn't want Sasuke to ask what was wrong; he seemed not to notice people talking about them.

She was over Naruto way earlier than she ever thought, but since she thought that she would never be over him that didn't say much. She could remember the day she realized her feelings had changed

_Flashback_

_One day she was walking trough the village alone, which was really rare; she was almost all the time with Sasuke__, when out of nowhere Ino and Sakura pulled her into an alley. She was surprised by that but what surprised her the most was their serious expression._

"_Guys… what do you want?"_

"_We want to know how you feel about Sasuke-kun" Sakura asked looking at her in the eye._

"_Wh-what do you mean?" She could feel heat beginning to rise to her cheeks. Soon enough she would be blushing._

"_We want to know your relationship with him!" Ino now said also looking at her in the eye._

"_We…we are friends!" And there it was. Her blush that never completely went away with her improvement._

"_Are you really?" And with that they were both gone leaving a confused Hinata._

'_Of course we are friends. What else would we be?' She kept wondering what they meant while walking trough the village without really paying attention to her __surroundings._

"_Hinata" A voice she knew too well said next to her. She looked at him and could feel heat beginning to come to her head. She suppressed it the best she could and it must have worked because he didn't ask anything._

"_Hi Sasuke"_

"_What were you thinking about? I've been by your side for five minutes now."_

"_You have? Sorry, I didn't notice you"_

"_Yeah but that doesn't answer my question."_

"_It was…" But she stopped talking and walking and instead kept staring at the scene before then. She saw him look at the direction she was looking and next thing she knew she was being dragged the other way._

"_That idiot. Not even bothering to think about others." She could hear him say while he dragged her to wherever they were going. She smiled at that. They just walked in Naruto and Sakura kissing and she was smiling. But she couldn't even feel surprised about that because her thoughts were in something completely different._

'_He really does care. I knew he did but he never really showed it.' Suddenly they stopped. Nowhere special though, he just wanted to get her away from there._

"_Are you ok?"_

"_I am" She answered truly._

"_I can see that and that's why I'm asking if you are ok" She could see the confusion in his eyes._

"_I… I don't think I love him anymore." She looked in his eyes to see his mixed emotions. Confusion. Doubt. Hope. The last one was the one which intrigued her the most._

_End of Flashback_

After that she realized that she was slowly falling in love with him. They had been friends for almost a year and she decided she couldn't keep waiting like she did with Naruto. She had to do something about it.

One day she just came up to him a told him to follow her

"Why?" He asked quirking a eyebrow at her

"Just follow me. You'll see when we get there." And he did. He never told her, he didn't need to, bt she knew he was a curious person. It was a long time before they got to a forest. They went in and started what seemed like climbing.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see soon enough." Shortly after she said that they here at a place that most people didn't know existed that had a view of the entire village. The fact that it was sunset made the village seem beautiful. Her mother was the one who introduced her to the place. She never got how her mother could climb that mountain;.

"Wow." Sasuke said and that made her smile. She knew he only let those kind of feelings out near her.

"Sasuke?" She was looking straight at his eyes determined but also scared about the consequences of what she was going to do. She got closer and soon the space between them was gone. She could feel him responding to the kiss almost immediately after the shock passed; it was a soft loving kiss, a perfect first kiss. When they parted she whispered to his ear.

"Happy birthday." Don't ask how she knew it was his birthday. She always knew everyone's birthday even though they didn't tell her.

They had been together since that day, witch was a year ago he was now eighteen and she was seventeen. People still couldn't believe that the Uchiha Avenger and the Hyuuga Heiress were together and the one that was taking it hard was Naruto. Even though he now had Sakura he could see that his friend regretted greatly he had let Hinata go without a second thought to it.

Hinata felt a little bad about it but for once in her life she decided to ignore it and live her life happily with the one she now loved. Even though they were friends, Naruto had broken her and Sasuke was the one who put the pieces together and she didn't want to be with anybody but him.

* * *

Finally done. I enjoyed very much doing this three shot. Every point of view I got to put a new fact that wasn't on the previous one. It was quite interesting.

Now please, would you make me happy and review?


End file.
